Dongtae
|-|Pre-Dice= Summary Born without looks, skill or intelligence, Dongtae's life was one of bullying and hardship. Training for hours would have him barely performing average in PE, studying until his eyes hurt from reading would have him performing below average regardless, and attempting to make friends would get him laughed at in the best case, or land a punch on his face at the worst. There was only one girl that treated him like friend, and gave him some hope. One day, however, he found out that her boyfriend harbors a secret, and protective of her, he attempted to find the secret out at all costs... just to find a single die. |-|Post Dice= Summary Good looks, brains and brawns, and a charismatic leader... all that Dongtae ever wanted, and now possible thanks to dice. Want better looks? Roll a die and increase it at will. Want to be smarter? One roll will help him out. Want to be happy? ...Well, dice might be capable of much, but Dongtae will become very intimate with the concept of "too good to be true". Fighting against the GM is a fool's errand, but he will do the impossible. He found a girlfriend, so this can't be that hard, right..? |-|Battle Royale= Summary Biting the hand that feeds, even if the feeding is poisoned, cost him everything. A bounty on his head, all but the essentials taken away, Dongtae is forced to acknowledge that the world does not care for him... but Mio does. She doesn't care that he isn't beautiful, or smart, or the best leader, or a great person... she loves him for what he is, and he loves her for what she is... so of course he had to loose her, too. If the world was one where hard work could not achieve his desires, then he would force the world to bend and change, and he knew just the way how. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-A, 8-C with Time Cutter | 9-A, 8-C with Time Cutter | At least High 8-C Name: Dongtae Origin: D.I.C.E. Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Dicer, A class Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 4. Once dead, people are reborn, their "stats" being decided by a roll of a die. They don't retain past memories, and this isn't combat applicable) | Statistics Amplification with dice, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Night Vision), Time Stop and resistance to it, Teleportation, Weapon Creation and Mastery, can ignore Time Manipulation Resistance with time cutter, Selective Intangibility with Time Cutter (Could cut a helmet in half without even affecting the wearer, could inflict a few centimeters deep wound despite slashing through the entire enemy), Time Travel, Resistance to Time Stop, Acausality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid over time, was stabbed trough his intestines and still recovered) and Power Modification (A class skill can be upgraded depending the users stats and personality. Can absorb other dicers powers and modify them to fit him) | All previous, weaker physically, Telekinesis | All previous, can create localized earthquackes with psychokinesis Attack Potency: Human level | At least Small Building level (Should be comparable to Eunju's psychokinesis), possibly Building level with Time Cutter (Far stronger than an enraged Eunju, who created a small crater) | Small Building level, Building level with Time Cutter | At least Large Building level (His power more than doubled. Could destroy a giant boulder, and lift all of it with psychokinesis. Can destroy skyscrapers with a single slash) Speed: At least Athletic Human | Subsonic (Can move faster than people can see, faster than his third key) | Subsonic (Comparable to his second key, as fast as crossbow fired arrows were sped up with psychokinesis, which move at around 95 m/s) | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Below Average | Likely Class 10 (Comparable to the A class Psychokinesis users, which can lift a metropolitan train) | Class 10 (An A class Psychokinesis user) | At least Class G (Twice as strong as someone that can rip a giant boulder from the ground) Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Small Building Class, possibly Building Class with Time Cutter | Small Building Class, Building Class with Time Cutter | At least Large Building Class Durability: Human level | At least Small Building level, possibly Building level with Time Cutter | Small Building level, Building level with Time Cutter | At least Large Building level Stamina: High | Extremely High | Extremely High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Time Cutter | Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Time Cutter Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average | Genius. He is smarter than humanly possible | Above Average Weaknesses: Lacks self-esteem and experience | Needs "points" to increase his stats or use his powers, will lose dice if heavily hurt, and the enemy could take them for themselves | Same as before, has fewer points then earlier Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dice: Dice created by the Final Die, they give an equivalent amount of "points" to the number rolled. Said points can be invested in to increase any skill the user has, from strength and intelligence to luck and looks. Special Dice: Obtained through a quest given to those with particularly strong desires, it gives one of six superpowers, and unlocks a skill tree specific to it. *'Time Pause:' Costs one point every 10 seconds of use, it pauses time for everyone but the user. If the user touches anyone during the time pause, they will become capable to move as well. Automatically counters time being stopped, and can be used to terminate someone else's time stop. **'Time Cutter:' Creates an ethereal sword capable of slowing down anyone's time when hit, ignoring their resistance to it. **'Time Skip:' Skips ahead a few seconds in time, becoming impossible to interact with for a said time but he is still capable of perceiving reality around him. Great for escaping undodgeable attacks. **'Time Reversal:' Sends his memories back in time into his "old" body, *'Psychokinesis:' The user can move objects with their mind. They can even lift whole trains and rip metal and stone apart. It seems to be impossible to directly apply it to a person, however. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport ten meters per point used. Can only teleport to somewhere the user knows about, even if it's through a map. Key: Pre-Dice | With Dice | Battle Royale Others Notable Victories: Riolu (Pokemon) Riolu's Profile (Speed was equalized and 8-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:D.I.C.E. Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8